


Return

by Stratosg



Series: Their love story [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratosg/pseuds/Stratosg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta returned to Japan, wanting to start a fresh and to learn if the promise Aomine gave to him a long time ago still stands. What he did not expect is the trouble he though he left behind, followed him back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke...
> 
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made.
> 
>  
> 
> Finally... The first installment of the Aokise story that I promised.

_“Aominecchi…” Kise was on the verge of crying. His usually bright and sparkling golden eyes are filled with fear and guilt._

_Aomine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, hating the way Kise looked. He leaned closer to Kise and ruffled the golden hair. “I understand Kise, don’t worry about it.”_

_Kise’s hands tightened on his bag. “Aominecchi?”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_Kise looked unsure for a while. “Will you wait for me?” he whispered._

_Aomine stilled, then he smiled at Kise, not the usual smirk or grin he usually portray, but a soft one. His eyes filled with promise, held a strength. He took him in his arms and held him tight, infusing some strength for him._

_“I will.” He solemnly vowed._

 

 

 

Aomine woke up from a dream, his alarm clock blaring. He opened one bleary eye and reached the alarm clock, switching it off.

He rolled off, his back on the bed, his hands at the back of his head, his mind drifting back to his dream.

 _“Why now?”_ he wondered.

It’s almost been six years since _he_ left. Not that he is surprised he dreamt of him again. Most of his dreams are usually filled of him, but today was different.

The _scene_ was different.

Today he did not dream of a golden haired person who is always bugging him for a match, or a beautiful golden eyed man who is always dragging him to somewhere else. He did not dream of the most beautiful person he knew clinging on him or making faces at him. He did not dream of _that_ person either laughing at some jokes or making childish faces at some random comments.

This time he dreamt of him with pain in his beautiful eyes.

This time he dreamt of him leaving.

He sighed, running a hand on his blue hair before sitting up. Without a care of his nudity, he got up and stretch, working his muscles as he head to the bathroom inside his room.

He knew he won’t forget the dream for a while, so he put it at the back of his mind as he tried to think of his work today.

 

 

Kise looked around, his heart pounding hard above his rib cage. _He knew it. He felt it_. Someone is watching him. Following him.

For the past three weeks, this feeling of something wrong, has been bugging him. He could feel it, taste it. He could smell it. And he felt scared, terrified.

Oh, he is used to people watching him all the time, some with adoration, some with envy, some with those star struck look and some with jealousy. He is used to those kinds of look being thrown his way and he can deal with them.

But these feeling, this feeling that someone is watching him, following him, it almost felt like someone is stalking him, and it’s giving him goosebumps.

He shivered, wanting to run, to put a distance between him and whoever is following him.

If only he could get a picture or an image of the person, then he could at least know how to counter, know how to react, but no, he always failed to catch the guy.

He sighed feeling a bit relieved when he saw his apartment building. He took a quick look around before punching in his floor, apartment number and code.

He quickly entered, heading straight to the elevator and run towards his door when he reached his floor. He unlocked his door and entered, then he locked the door again, dragging the table near the door and blocked the closed door with it. Then he ran towards the glass wall where heavy blue curtains hang, blocking the view outside.

He slightly moved the curtain, trying to look outside, hoping to catch whoever is following him.

There was none. The place was quiet, ominously quiet.

He went towards the closet grabbing some clothes, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, he took the black jacket that hang at the edge of the bed, putting it on. Then he grabbed the pillow with a black jersey on it with a number 5 and hugged it.

 _“Aominecchi.”_ He whispered. _“I want to go home.”_

 

 

Aomine was pissed. Not just because the trail they have been following led to a dead end. Now Yamato is calling him for another reason.

“Are you fuckin kidding me? Can’t you ask someone else?” he asked exasperated.

“I’m asking _you_ Aomine, this is a delicate issue. We can’t let this thing got outside.” Yamato answered calmly, used to Aomine cursing.

“Why me? There are others, more experienced, better…”

Yamato sighed. “Aomine, I know you dislike this kind of job but you’re they only one here with a background on politics. You are practically born with it. You understand how politics work. That’s what this job needs.”

Aomine sighed harshly, hating his politician family… “All right.” He muttered. “So, I just have to infiltrate the Criminal Investigation Bureau right?”

Yamato secretly sighed a relief. “Yes. I already prepared your papers. You’re going to the 3rd Division, the Organized Crime Unit.” Yamato took a folder from one of his desk drawers and pass it to Aomine.

Aomine took it, scanning the pages.

“We need to find out how information’s are being leaked in 3rd Division. Everytime they tried to make an arrest or operation, the other side seems to know it. They are prepared of it.”

“Hmmm!” Aomine’s eyes zeroed on the couple of suspects written on the folder.

“We all know that politics are involved, especially with the snake clan. There arms are extended to the very core of our politics, they might even have infiltrated the Diet Building, so be careful.”

“Snake Clan?” Aomine raised one eyebrow.

“That's your new assignment and it’s what the organization call themselves. They specialized in drug dealing and child trafficking. Their leader is Mr. Gorou Shoya aka Cobra.”

Aomine’s eyebrows went even higher. _‘Cobra?’_ he snorted. He did not understand how people easily put nicknames on themselves and seems to thrive on it.

“Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” He muttered, closing the folder.

 

 

“What do you mean, you’re not going to accept any of the offered jobs for you?” Mr. Galvani Paul asked in horror.

Kise smiled tightly at the president of the Male Magazine named _‘Beauty’_ as he tried not to feel guilty.

“I need to go home, Mr. President.” he said politely and bowed.

Galvani stood up and slammed his hand on his desk. The papers on his desk flew a little because of the force but settled again after a few seconds.

“Are you kidding me?” he screamed. “Why? You don’t have refuse your offers if only you want a vacation.”

Kise flinched, then gulped. “Pre-President, I’m thinking of resigning.” he said again.

There was a beat of silence.

Then a blood curling scream pierce the air that made the president’s assistant and secretary came running.

 

 

“Why?” Galvani asked, after thirty minutes of trying to calm him. At least now he isn’t screaming bloody murder at Kise. Kise felt grateful of the president’s assistant who was able to calm him.

“It’s a bit personal, President.” He answered quietly.

Galvani’s eyes widen again as his face started to flush red. “ _Personal?”_ he parroted. “Personal? You’re leaving everything behind for something personal? Everything you built here?” he barked, no accepting the words.

Kise bowed his head again.

“Ryouta, a modeling career doesn’t last for a lifetime. In fact, it doesn’t even last five years to most. You’re one of the lucky ones to make it this far. Don’t waste it.” Galvani said sharply. Somehow he knew that Ryouta’s plan of resigning is not because he is being recruited by another company.

Kise smiled a bit at that but did not respond. Galvani narrowed his eyes, then sighed.

“Answer me honestly Ryouta, why?”

Kise gripped the armrest he was holding and stared at the green eyed Italian in front of him. “Even I don’t know President.” Galvani opened his mouth to speak again but Kise beat him to it. “I just have this feeling that I need to get home.”

Galvani closed his mouth. _Feeling?_ In short instinct. Galvani wanted to brush it off, to tell Kise not to be ridiculous, but something stopped him. In Galvani’s part he thought that it was because he always relied on instinct when it comes to deciding on which model to take and accept. He mostly relied on his instinct in deciding if a model can last long or not. Just like what he realized about Kise some five years ago.

“I’ll never forget what you did for me for the last five years, Mr. President.” Kise said, choking a bit.

Galvani sighed harshly. “I will not accept it.” he said firmly

. “Eh?” Kise raised his eyes.

“I said I will not accept your resignation letter.” He repeated. Kise was about to speak when he raised his hand, silencing him. “Go home, take a vacation as long as you want, then come back.”

“President, I can’t do that.” Kise’s eyes widen.

“Yes you can.” Galvani countered. “I’m not saying that this company will keeping waiting for you, but I will give you chance to sort things out, whatever your problem is, after all the company owed you a lot.”

“That’s not true President, I did nothing to…”

“Yes you do.” Galvani’s eyes soften. “You’re the reason why this company is still standing until now.”

“Mr. President I…” Kise did not know what to say as he stared in awe at Galvani.

“Remember to call Ryouta.” Galvani smiled.

 

 

“Oi, newbie, here’s your partner.” A large man with a scar above his eyebrows named Dai Goru called to Aomine as he drag a small young looking man towards him.

Aomine scowled and the small man gulped staring at the fierce expression of his first partner.

“N-nice to m-m-meet you.” The young man bowed. His nervousness showing. “I’m Eijie Kasuki.”

Aomine’s scowl deepen as he stared at the man. The man’s action and stuttering words somehow resembled a teammate of him, _the apologizing mushroom_ , when he was still in high school.

“I’m Aomine Daiki.” He said and bowed a bit before straitening.

“Now that you’re both acquainted, here’s your new assignment.” Goru interrupted and passed the folder to Aomine.

“Assignment?” Kasuki’s eyes widen in surprise. He did not expect to have case this early, especially that they told him that his partner is also new in the department.”

“We don’t have time to babysit you guys, you know. You finished your training, in short, you are qualified, good luck.” Goru said as he moved towards the door, waiving at them before disappearing outside.

Kasuki stared at the door in disbelief, then he turned to his new partner. “Uhm, Aomine-sa…” He froze. Staring at the person in front of him who looked like he went in a hunting mode as he stared at the folder. _“Dangerous.”_ He silently thought.

 

 

Kise remove the cap on his head for a bit and inhaled. He opened his eyes and smiled, not minding the people who skirted around him in a rush. He dropped his bag and spread his arms in a welcoming gesture.

 _“I’m home.”_ He silently shouted.


	2. Kasamatsu-senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye my peaceful life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Kasamatsu Yukio. i really really love him. Aside from Akashi, he is one of my favorite captain and character from the KnB.
> 
> So I decided to put some scenes of him here....
> 
> Ughhh! go Yukio....

To say that Kasamatsu is angry is an understatement. Kasamatsu is mad, spitting mad. He was glaring the whole time for the last three hours that everyone from a mile away could feel the aura that seems to be emitting out of his body.

The reason though, for his irritation is oblivious to his anger and has been pestering him nonstop and Kasamatsu could swear that the guy is totally doing it in purpose.

Kasamatsu grabbed his jacket, ignoring the person behind him and grabbed the door handle, intent to escape from the recording room and the irritating person at the same time.

“Yukio-san, please wait.” The guy called as he grabbed Kasamatsu’s arm, catching him on the lobby.

Kasamatsu nearly hissed, he could feel the beginning of a headache as he turned to face him. He was about to speak when another voice interrupted him.

“Kai!” the commanding voice echoed along the lobby and the assistant on the front desk who was watching them snapped to attention.

Both Kasamatsu and the person called Kai turned to the voice.

“Father!” Kai murmured but he did not let go of Kasamatsu’s arm.

Kasamatsu pried his arm and bowed to the person. “Hideki-sama.” He said before he straightened up.

“Don’t you have anything to do other than to pester one of the audio engineers, Kai?” Eiji Hideki questioned.

“I’m not.” Kai protested. “I just want to ask Yukio-san if he wants to go out tonight.”

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth as he tried not to snap in front of the big boss. He turned to the son. “I’m sorry Hideki-sama but I still have something to do tonight and I need to rest.”

Kai’s eyes shuttered. “Will you stop calling me Hideki, I’m not my father.” He snapped.

“But you are my employer, I cannot possibly call you by your first name.” he said calmly.

Kai’s face darken and his hands clenched in frustration. “I don’t care. Just call me Kai.”

“But I do care.” He said again.

Silence filled the lobby as pain appeared on Kai’s eyes. Kasamatsu turned his eyes away from the pain on Kai’s face, slightly regretting his words.

“Actually, I need you tonight too, Kai.” Eiji broke the awkward silence as he watched the two young people in front of him. Eiji could easily read their faces and nearly rolled his eyes. Well his son has always been open to everything he wanted so he is easy to read but in Kasamatsu’s case, it is different. It took him nearly three months before he was able to understand Kasamatsu’s face reactions.

“What do you mean father? I’m free tonight.” Kai asked.

“I need you to attend the birthday party of Hanako-sans daughter in my steed. Your mother said that she wanted to go out tonight so I’m not available.”

“What?” Kai’s eyes widen. “You’re passing me your responsibility to go out on a date? Are you kidding me?” Kai’s voice is filled with bitterness as he looked at Kasamatsu. _Great._ He was just rejected by the person he likes and his father is rubbing him his own date.

“That party is important Kai.” His father said sternly. “The Hanako family has always been supporting us and it is an opportunity for you as most people of the music industry will be there. My assistant will be going with you.”

Kai sighed in frustration as Kasamatsu sighed in relief.

“So I need to be going then.” Kasamatsu said as he bowed again. “Enjoy your date Hideki-sama.” He said before turning to Kai and bowing again.

Before Kai had the chance to speak, Kasamatsu swiftly walk away, nearly running away from the lobby in his haste to get away.

He sighed again when he was finally outside the office building, cranking his neck to relieve it out of its stiffness. He was nearing the guardhouse when he heard a laugh. A very familiar laugh.

He froze. His eyes blinking at the person one of the guards is talking to.

_Impossible!_ Kasamatsu is praying as he quickly turned towards the other side of the gate. Though the person was wearing a cap, and a very big sunglass, he can still recognize him with the way he heard his laugh a while ago.

_Please! Make that an imagination…_ Kasamatsu wanted to run, picturing his life, if ever it was not a dream.

“Ah! Kasamatsu-senpai!”

He heard the shout. Kasamatsu nearly groaned, his instinct telling him to run. But before he had the chance to do so, a very annoying, very familiar person came bouncing from the guard post and nearly smothered him with his embrace.

Kasamatsu choked as those arms wrapped around his neck, nearly choking him. _Goodbye peaceful life._ He nearly cried in despair.

“Kasamatsu-senpai, I miss you so much!” The arms tightened and Kasamatsu could feel his irritation shooting up again.

First Kai then this.

He wrenched himself from the embrace as his right hand clenched into fist, hitting the person in the arm.

“You idiot, what are you doing in public, I’ll hit you.” He growled as his glared at the person who nearly stumbled comically from the punch.

“Kasamatsu-senpai, you already hit me.” The blond pouted and removed his glasses and stared at him with teary eyes and give him a puppy look.

Kasamatsu still scowled but he could feel his heart soften. He nearly groaned.

“What are you doing here, Kise?” he asked resignedly.

Kise’s puppy looked vanished and his eyes twinkled as his mouth opened into a bright almost blinding smile. “I came to see Kasamatsu-senpai. I called Moriyama-senpai and asked your number and he said that you worked here so I came to get you.”

Kasamatsu was cursing Moriyama in his mind as he stared ridiculously at Kise. “I’m asking when did you arrived, Kise?”

“Oh? Yesterday Senpai.” Kise answered enthusiastically as he grabbed him again in the shoulders.

Kasamatsu jabbed him in the stomach. “Then what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with your family…” Kasamatsu suddenly stopped, his eyes sharp as he looked at Kise’s eyes lowered.

“Kise, where are you staying at the moment?” he asked sharply.

“At the Ana Intercotinental.” Kise answered, still not looking at Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu opened his mouth, but closed it again remembering what happened six years ago.

“Well anyway senpai, I came to get you.” Kise change the subject and looked at him again, his eyes over bright and the smile returned. “Let’s go out.”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“It’s been six years senpai, I want to spend some time with you.”

“Well, I don’t want to spend time with you.” He replied as he ushered him towards the gate.

“Mo! That’s mean senpai.” Kise is almost bouncing beside him and Kasamatsu wanted nothing than to hit him again.

“Stop that Kise, you’re not a kid anymore.” He reprimanded.

Kise did not mind him as he grabbed his arm and lead him towards where the taxis are. “Neh senpai, let’s go first to my hotel, I have a present for you.” Kise grinned, his eyes full of anticipation.

Kasamatsu sighed in resignation as he allowed himself to be dragged. He did not even notice a pair of dark brown eyes glaring holes behind their back.

 

 

 

 

 

Kai was still glaring at the person who was dragging Kasamatsu away.

He followed Kasamatsu outside, intent to talk to him again but he stopped when he saw someone calling to Kasamastu first and hugging him.

He could still feel the bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered how Kasamatsu’s eyes soften while talking to the overloud, over talkative person who hugged him.

Kai wanted nothing than to drag Kasamatsu away from that person. To make that person realize that Kasamatsu is his and his alone.

“It seems like you have a competition Kai.” His father suddenly appeared beside him as he also watched the two walked away.

Kai clenched his fist.

“And it seems like they are close, maybe they are even…”

“Don’t say it.” he said to his father. “Yukio-san told me a long time ago that he is not in a relationship.”

His father sighed. “Kai, maybe it is better if you just forget…”

“I tried!” Kai said, his eyes full of anguished as he looked at his father and Eiji felt sorry for his son. “I tried. I’ve been trying for the past year but I never succeeded. That’s why I decided to confess and pursue him. I don’t care anymore. I just want him.”

Eiji stared at the pain in his son’s eyes.

Kai Hideki, a very handsome young man with dark hair and dark brown eyes, for the first time, had finally fallen in love with someone.

With his son’s taste and expectations, Eiji had at least expected a very beautiful woman with a background same as theirs, but no, Kai had fallen for someone who worked in their company _and_ a man.

Truth be told, Eiji had nothing against gays but he was ready to put his foot down when it comes to his son. But he was surprised to learn that the man his son had fallen in love with is Kasamatsu Yukio. One of their audio engineers. That made him changed his mind.

He like Kasamatsu. He is hardworking, honest and brutal when it comes to opinions. He always worked hard and he noticed that he did not just work on his own job but also extended his hands to others.

Two years ago, Kai returned from New York at the request of his father to help him manage the Hideki’s Recording Studio and Kasamatsu at that time had been in the company for almost a year.

It was that time that he assigned Kasamatsu to give Kai a tour on the company and helped Kai familiarize with the Studio. He knew that Kasamatsu was perfect for the job. He learned after observing that when Kasamatsu speak, everybody listens, when Kasamatsu ordered, everybody obeys.

Kasamatsu can lead and is capable to do so. Kai could learn a lot from him. What he did not expect was that after two months, his son came running to him, saying that he is finally in love.

Eiji thought at first that his son was joking, but after he realized how serious his son was, he resigned himself to the fact that it is possible that he would never get a grandchild.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Holy crap!”_

Kise grinned, his eyes enjoying Kasamatsu’s star struck expression as he touched the case reverently.

“Kise, this is a _Gibson_. A Gibson, right?” Kasamatsu said as he continued to touch the name on the case of the guitar. Almost afraid to open it, in case he might be wrong.

Kise grinned wider. “I remembered that you always wanted a Gibson Les Paul since high school. I didn’t know though that you still don’t have one.”

Kasamatsu shook his head. His hands playing on the zipper of the case. “I _still_ wanted one, but…” Kasamatsu shook his head again. He never had the chance to buy or order, but he could not believe that Kise actually bought one for him. It he knew that this one _is_ expensive.

He opened the zipper, his eyes scanning the blue colored electric guitar. He almost salivated as he slowly took the guitar out.

Kise laughed. “I’m almost jealous of that guitar, senpai.”

Kasamatsu ignored him as he run his fingers along the neck and body of the guitar.

_‘Man, the feels…’_

“So Kasamatsu- senpai, how is everyone?” Kise asked as he laid a cup of coffee in front of Kasamatsu who was sitting on the sofa in front of the small center table inside his hotel room.

Kasamatsu did not look up from the guitar. “Who in particular are you asking?” he asked.

“Uh-Uhm! Everyone?”

Kasamatsu looked up sharply. “Kise, I know you already pestered and asked Moriyama all about everyone, don’t play with me, you want to know if I have information about Aomine right?”

Kise fidgeted and could not look at his senpai in the eye.

Kasamatsu sighed, putting the guitar back on the case and closing it before reaching the coffee on the table.

“I met with Aomine last week.” He answered and Kise looked up, his eyes eager.

“Well, we usually hangout from time to time but…” he shrugged his shoulders. “Basically, he’s fine, so you just ask me questions and I’ll answer them.” Kasamatsu put the cup on the table again and watched Kise’s reaction closely. Truth be told, he had nothing in common with Aomine and if possible he did not want any more interactions with the former GoM but because of a certain blondie who take it to heart to mess his life, he ended up becoming friends with one of the most annoying, over confident, overbearing blue haired basketball obsessed idiot he ever met. Seriously, whenever Aomine wanted to talk about Kise, he pestered Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu had asked him once to go tell it to his friends but Aomine, who was drunk at that time, answered that he always felt Kise is closer if he talked to Kasamatsu, Kise’s respected senpai and close friend. _Kise’s older brother._

Because of that, Kasamatsu suddenly became Aomine’s best buddy and confessor. _Fuck_ , Kasamatsu nearly groaned, remembering all those nights that Aomine came calling and pestering him.

“So uh—uh—“ Kise fidgeted again.

Kasamatsu sighed in exasperation. “No Kise, he is single and available. He played around at one point, but he never commit to any kind of relationships. He said he is still waiting for someone.” He said pointedly.

Kise blushed but his eyes looked like he was about to cry. He bit his lip.

“Kise…”

Kise looked up.

“Why did you never call?”

Kise swallowed the lump on his throat.

“He never wavered, Kise. He never stopped waiting. So why, why did you never call?”

“I—I—I thought that if I call him and hear his voice I would come b—back running and…and…” Kise run a hand on his hair shakily.

Kasamatsu waited, his eyes drilling like a hawk that Kise cannot look away.

“And I don’t want to return without achieving anything yet.”

“And? Did you achieve something? Did you find what you were looking for?” His voice was sharp as his eyes never left Kise’s.

It was Kise who looked away from his eyes, and stared at the coffee in front of him.

Kasamatsu sighed harshly. “You did not change Kise.” He said quietly and Kise looked up again. “We actually followed your career this past five years and you are internationally known already. _Christ_ , Aomine once told me that he read in some magazine that you were one of the most in demand models and one of the few Asian models who went international in just a short time. You should be proud, it is a big achievement and yet…” Kasamatsu helplessly gestured at his face. “And yet judging by your reaction you still looked like you believe that it is not enough, not yet enough to stand beside him.”

“Kasamatsu-senpai…”

“Damn it, Kise. Enough already. Stop running!” Kasamatsu nearly hit the table in frustration. “You’re not just hurting yourself but you’re also hurting Aomine for making him wait, never knowing if he is waiting for nothing at all. Stop running.”

“Senpai…” Kise whispered, staring at the person he most respected. The person he always listened to…

 

 

 

 

 

“Oi Tetsu, if you don’t stop being gloomy I’ll leave you here.” Aomine said as he stared at his friend’s gloomy face. His eyes lifeless.

Kuroko sighed and look at Aomine. “How do you deal with it, Aomine-kun?”

“Deal with what?” he asked as he took another bite on the Teriyaki burger.

“With Kise-kun’s absence.” Kuroko asked and Aomine stilled.

“Even though he left and never called, you still waited and you never gave up. How do you _deal_ with it?”

Aomine could almost hear the desperation on Kuroko’s voice as he gripped the vanilla milkshake he was holding.

Aomine exhaled. “I always believed he would come back.” He answered quietly and Kuroko stared at him unbelievably.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I never allowed my mind to think otherwise.” His eyes clouded.

“But what if—if you are just waiting for nothing?” Kuroko asked softly.

“I’ll wait until he tells me that face to face.” Aomine said nonchalantly and took another bite on the burger.

“Aomine-kun…”

 

 

 

 

 

Kise spun around, his heart beating hard. He recognized this feeling. This feeling that someone is watching him… following him.

_“Oh God! He followed me here.”_ Kise thought desperately as he walked faster.

After their brief talk inside his hotel room, he offered Kasamatsu a dinner and Kasamatsu suggested a restaurant he frequented. Though it was a bit far from his hotel he agreed and they went.

After he separated with Kasamatsu-senpai, he decided to walk for a while, but now he regretted it.

He stopped on the top of the steps of the overpass, looking around as the feeling intensified. He felt sick, his stomach churning and he felt himself started to sweat. He almost feel like everyone is staring at him and he felt naked. _Exposed._

He looked around, looking for a place to stay for a while, _to hide_ , but it feels like the eyes staring at him, are coming from every direction, every place his eyes landed too.

_No safety._

Kise is on the verge of collapsing as he adjusted the muffler hiding half his face. He felt suffocated inside and exposed outside. His knees wobbled as he grabbed the railings and tried to take a deep breath and closed his eyes. _“Please God! Help me!”_ he silently screamed.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted with someone on the other side of the overpass. He was holding a phone on his right hand and seems to be typing, walking towards him. He was tall and even in the dark of the night, Kise could make out the dark skin, the blue hair…

Without a second thought he screamed.

_“Aominecchi!!!!!!!”_

The man looked up sharply, his eyes in surprise and shock.

Kise run.

He run towards the man who stood rooted on the spot. Towards the man who was looking at him with a very shocked expression.

_Towards safety._

 

 

 

 

 

_“I don’t think I’m strong as you, Aomine-kun.”_

Aomine shook his head as he remembered Kuroko’s words. He could not believe that those words came out from Kuroko’s mouth. The Kuroko he knew was formidable. Every problem or obstacle that came his way, he always faced it head on and always ended up winning.

_Hell._ He was the one who bring the GoM around when they were still in high school. But now, after Kagami left… Aomine shook his head again. _“That Bakagami.”_ He muttered darkly as he fished out his phone when he felt it vibrate.

He walked towards the overpass and took the stairs as he read the text that came from Momoi.

_“Dai-chan, meet with me tomorrow, I want to go shopping.!!!”_

Aomine rolled his eyes and replied. _“I’m busy Satsuki. Ask someone else.”_ He pressed the send button and was about to pocket his phone when he heard a scream.

_“Aominecchi!!!”_

His eyes snapped up in surprise and shock at the words.

On the other side of the overpass stood a man wearing a cup and a muffler that covered half his face. He is indistinguishable with the muffler but Aomine instantly recognized him.

He would always recognize him.

He stood rooted on the spot as he stared at the man who moved and run full force towards him.

The man jumped towards him and Aomine instantly opened his arms in surprise, dropping his phone in the process. The man collided on his chest and Aomine instantly felt the man shiver, the harsh breathing on his neck. The beating of his heart.

_“Aominecchi!!!”_ he whispered….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think????


	3. Chapter 3

Kise’s smile was awkward…awkward and forced as he followed Aomine’s movement. They are currently inside Aomine’s apartment and Aomine is making some coffee, _rather forcefully_. Kise was able to curb his tongue from telling Aomine that his stomach is still full. Aomine had a scowl on his face and he looked really angry. He never did once attempt to look at him in the eye. Kise nervously bit his bottom lip and his hand kept on twisting the muffler on his lap.

He silently watched Aomine’s stature, taking note at how those arms flex with his movements. His hair is still the same, cut short unfashionably but still looked good on him. He also got taller since the last time he saw him and he can make out the muscles beneath those shirt every time he moved. His movements were a bit rough but it was fluid and silent, the grace of a panther.

Kise could not help staring.

Aomine silently put the cup of coffee in front of him and dropped his body directly on the other side, not saying anything.

“Uhm, Aominecchi, you have a nice place.” He broke the silence, not able to stand the uncomfortable silence anymore.

Aomine’s scowl got darker and Kise grimaced, slightly regretting opening his mouth.

“When did you arrive?” Aomine said abruptly, leaning his forearm on the center table and finally meeting his eyes.

Kise swallowed, staring at the stormy blue eyes with anger barely concealed behind it. He wanted to say something snarky but thought against it and just answered truthfully. “Yesterday.”

Aomine’s knuckles went white. A small silence passed between them. And then…

“Did you even plan on contacting me while you are here? Did you even plan on meeting with me? He asked tightly, his voice barely contained to shout.

“Aominecchi…” Kise begged, looking at Aomine with those desperate eyes.

“Don’t.” He snarled. Trying to harden his resolve as he watched Kise’s eyes filled with fear and desperation. “Don’t use that kind of weapon on me. It’s not fuckin’ fair, Kise.”

Kise blinked, confusion clouding his expression. “What? I’m not doing anything.”

Aomine growled lowly. “Just answer me, Kise.” He snapped.

“I tried…” Kise whispered. “I just needed a few days to get some courage and…” he stooped. Pain flashed on those tanned face. His eyes suddenly looked tired. “Is six years not enough time for you?” he asked, not hiding the pain anymore.

Crystal tears filled those eyes, spilled and run through those cheeks.

“No fair.” Aomine thought desperately. It’s not fair how Kise managed to looked even more beautiful with the tears streaked through his face and how easily he disarmed his defenses with just a few tears.

Kise stood up, moving towards him and throwing himself in his arms. For a second time that night, Aomine unconsciously opened his arms to catch Kise.

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I really, really did try. I’m just really scared I’m going to disappoint you.” Kise’s arms were tight around Aomine’s neck, almost suffocating him.

“Kise…”Aomine choked, trying to remove the arms around his neck.

The arms tightened even more. “I’m sorry Aominecchi.”

Kise’s breathe is on his neck. His smell on his skin and Aomine’s resolve to stay angry is melting.

He tapped Kise’s back, trying to make him loosen his hold least he really choke. Kise just tightened it even more, his body flushing closer.

He grunted in an effort to get some air. His right hand going to Kise’s waist while his left went to the back of his head. Then he stood up and tackled Kise on the sofa he was sitting.

Kise yelped and his breath was momentarily lost in his throat.

He settled on top of the surprised model. “Kise, stop.” He said.

“Aominecchi.” Kise huffed, he sniffled.

“Just stop crying damn it.” he muttered and wiped the tears on his cheeks.

Kise saw Aomine’s face softening and  he blinked a couple of times, trying to stop the tears.

He scowled again, watching Kise batted his lashes, feeling like Kise is doing it in purpose. “That’s not going to work.” He said.

Kise looked confused at first, looking up at him with such beautiful eyes and batted a few times.

“It won’t work.” He muttered more to himself but cannot avert his gaze on it.

Understanding dawned on Kise and he batted his lashed more, some of his confidence returning. Aomine groaned.

Kise’s breath came in relief and he leaned up to kiss Aomine’s check chastefully. Then he smiled.

“Not yet enough.” He growled. Years of longing and pain are being washed away.

He always had his doubts. No matter what he said to his friends. No matter how confident he was when it comes to his feelings to this model, at the back of his mind, he had fears. Fears that he was forgotten, left behind.

Kise tried to grin, holding Aomine’s cheek and kissed his lips softly.

Aomine held him tight burying his face on the model’s neck.

“Kise.” He whispered.

Kise hugged him just as tight. “I’m sorry Aominecchi.”

It was not enough. It was not easy to forget the years of waiting and longing. But he is so tired. Tired of waiting and wishing. Tired of being angry with him for not contacting him. So now that he is back, he would not waste another minute being angry and try to make the most of it. This is enough for him at the moment.

In time, he knew that Kise will open up to him. That he will tell him everything. That he will stop running and will finally face him.

He breathed deep again, taking in the expensive cologne and unique scent of his Kise and groaned at his body’s reaction.

“Witch.” He growled.

He was finally awarded by Kise’s laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aomine woke up, his senses on high alert and his eyes snapped open. He stilled. Something woke him up, something malicious and dangerous. He slowly reached for his gun, hidden underneath the small table and slowly shifted. The man on top of him groaned and held him tight.

“Hmmmm….A…necchi.” he murmured, lost in a dream, shifting and squirming.

“Shhhh…” he soothed as he tried to move and slowly move out from underneath him. Kise whine but let go, burying his face on the pillow that Aomine previously used and went back to sleep.

Aomine padded slowly towards the door. He unlocked his gun but remove his finger on the trigger, trying to make out who was outside.

There is someone outside, he knew it. And whoever is outside meant danger. With kind of job he has, he usually relied on his instinct when it comes to this kind of situation. It had saved him a couple times before and he is not about to ignore it now.

He took hold of the doorknob and was about to swing it open when a ringing tone resounded around the room. He froze momentarily before cursing and swung the door open, gun raised and stepped out.

He was greeted by silence but not before he saw the shadowy figure disappeared in one side of the hallway that leads towards the stairs. He took a step forward, intent to run after person when he heard Kise from the inside.

“Aominecchi?”

He cursed again, quickly locking his gun and stuffing it on his back before Kise appeared in front of him.

Kise blinked at his state.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Nothing.” He answered quickly, stepping inside and closed the door.

“Your outside the hallway with just a shirt and boxer’s on, it’s not nothing.” Kise said suspiciously.

He automatically looked down realizing his state of undress and inwardly cursed again. “Someone was knocking and I thought it’s from our door but it was on the other side.”

Kise still looked at him suspiciously but let it go just passing him his phone. “I think it was Momocchi who was calling you.”

Aomine took the phone still staring at Kise who turned his back to him and went back inside.

He silently followed, dialing Momoi’s number and putting it on his ear.

“Dai-chan.” Momoi screeched on the other side.

“Satsuki, tone it down, it’s too damn early in the morning to hear you screaming.” He muttered.

He was rewarded by another screech. “I want to go shopping.” She screamed.

“I told you, I’m busy today, ask somebody else.” He growled.

“Dai-chan, you’re being mean again.” She screamed. He could just sense a huge tantrum coming.

“Christ.” He ran his hand on his hair in frustration. He knew that Satsuki will not stop until she got what she wanted and not for the first time that he regretted giving everything she wanted. Just like someone he knew. His eyes flicked to Kise who was sitting on the other sofa, hugging his knees and playing with his toes. Then he got an idea.

“Alright, meet me in two hours, but I have someone with me.”

A silence, then a screamed followed next, the loudest yet. “What do you mean someone is with you? Who is she? Or is it a he? Are you cheating on Ki-chan? Dai-chan!!!!”

“Christ fuckin’ Jesus…Just text me the meeting place, Satsuki.” He barked before shutting his phone.

“Fuck!”

Kise looked up at him when he saw him drop his phone on the table.

“Yeah, so Satsuki wanted to go shopping and she needed a chaperone and someone to carry her bag.” He said.

“Oh.” Kise paused, a flash of fear and disappointment appeared in his eyes before it disappeared and went back to his fakey sparkly smile. “Say hi to her for me.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and stood up to dropped beside him. He grabbed his shoulders and maneuvered him until he was on his lap and they are face to face. “You are coming with me.”

 

 

 

Kise huffed, pouted. “Doesn’t she hate me?”

“Why would she hate you? He frowned.

“I…I hurt her best friend.” He said looking at him.

Aomine sighed, touched his cheeks. “She is angry with you. And you deserve a hit or two in the head but she doesn’t hate you.”

Kise looked really hopeful. “Oh. I guess I can take that.”

Aomine rolled his eyes again and lightly smack his head. “Stop worrying about that and get back to your usual self. No one is angry with you.”

“You just said Momocchi is angry with me.” he pointed out.

“And don’t get smart with me.” He said.

Kise smiled and leaned into him, his head on his shoulder.

“I’m hungry, Aominecchi.” He grumbled

Aomine snorted. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Pancakes.” He muffled.

“I can do that.” He acknowledged. “Go take a shower while I’ll make some breakfast.”

Kise leaned back, realizing something. “Wahhh!!!!” he shrieked.

“What’s wrong?”

“My things!” he shrieked, similar to how Momoi screamed a while ago. He rubbed his ears.

“My things, Aominecchi.” He said in horror and scrambled up. “I cannot bath without my things, Aominecchi. I have to go back to my hotel room. I have to…” he stopped remembering last night and his face turned white.

“Kise?” Aomine called. He stood up and touched Kise’s shoulder in worry. “What’s wrong?” He looked like he’d seen a ghost with how pale he is.

Kise tried to smile, tried to slow down the erratic beating of his heart. “No-nothing, Aominecchi.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes. “Don’t lie to me.” he snapped. “Don’t fuckin’ do that.”

Kise muttered something unintelligible and looked down.

Aomine’s eyes turned into slits remembering last night too. Now that he thought about it, Kise was really scared last night when he saw him. He looked like he was running away from something with the way he tackled him. He brushed it off, thinking that was just because of him but it felt wrong.

He cursed, realizing too late that Kise was in trouble last night.

“Who were you away from, last night?” he asked.

Kise industriously watched his feet.

He pushed him back on the sofa and towered over him. “You’re not leaving here unless you tell me what’s wrong, Kise.” He warned.

Kise sighed. “Can I have a shower first?” he asked. “I haven’t change since yesterday and I feel gross.”

“Don’t change the subject…”

“No, I’m not. Look, I’ll take a shower and you make breakfast. I promise I’ll tell you everything.”

Aomine stared at him, pondered on his words.

“Fine, but don’t think that this is over. I want to know everything.”

Kise slowly nodded, his face tried to mask the worry that appeared there.

 

 

 

The food was consumed and the coffee gone. Kise leaned back on the chair and meet the blazing blue eyes opposite to him.

He sighed, feeling sick suddenly and settled further on the chair. He began to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading


End file.
